Jane Tells Peter Pan, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys About That Rabbit Gets Kidnapped By The Gangreen Gang
Meanwhile, Peter Pan, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinkerbell, Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigress, Kanga, Kip, Flora, Vanilla, Cassie, Bambi, Faline, and Jane are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Peter had lime sherbet ice cream. Wendy had mint chocolate chip. Skippy had vanilla topped with jellybeans. Piglet had strawberry on top of vanilla. Tinkerbell had mango. Marie had rainbow sherbet. Oliver had bubblegum. Berlioz had black raspberry. Toulouse had orange sherbet. Tigger had rainbow swirls. Pooh had root beer float. Roo had cotton candy. Lumpy had bubblegum. Rabbit had pumpkin. Eeyore had cookie dough. Tigress had macadamia. Kanga had chocolate on top of peanut butter. Kip had peach. Flora had chocolate topped with M&M's. Vanilla had lemon sherbet. Cassie had rocky road. Bambi had vanilla. Faline had blueberry, and Jane had pistachio. "Hey, Jane." Peter said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Jane smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Tigger added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Eeyore's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Eeyore gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Eeyore explained, "We better get back to the Royal Encampment, before Pete does!" "And let's fix Daisy her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Lumpy added. But they didn't noticed that Ace, Big Billy, Little Arturo, Grubber, and Snake are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Royal Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Daisy's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Roo added to himself. Vanilla uses her hands to get Daisy's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Tigress asked to Jane, as Jane nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Daisy's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Vanilla said. As Pooh took out the pot, suddenly Roo gasped in shocked. "No, Pooh! IT'S HOT!!" Roo begged. But it was to late, Pooh started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY PAWS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Rabbit explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Peter chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Daisy called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Jane explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Rabbit's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Daisy said. "Great!" Skippy and Piglet exclaimed. Daisy smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Jane who was calling them for help. "Guys? Peter? Wendy?" Daisy asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Jane. "What's wrong, Jane?" Wendy asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Jane said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Peter. "Rabbit was kidnapped!" Tinkerbell gasped. "Where's Hathi?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Rabbit! It was awful!" Jane explained. "Who did it to Rabbit?" Peter asked. "Was it... Captain Hook?" Piglet asked. "No." Jane added. "No-No-Nanette?" Skippy asked. "The Hunchback?" Pooh asked. "No! Worse than..." Jane explains as she took out the wanted poster of Ace, Big Billy, Little Arturo, Grubber, and Snake in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE GANGREEN GANG: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Roo gasped in fear, "The Gangreen Gang captured Rabbit!" "We've gotta save him!" Jane said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Daisy was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Roo said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Lumpy added. "Gee, Rabbit sounds like he's getting cold." Daisy said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories